Strange Feelings in Eternity
by Melilu
Summary: It's a bit of fluff! i love it! And I hope yall do. Hermione in 21 and forced to fall in love! What will happen!


**A/N: Hey guys! This is my first fanfic for and I really hope ya'll like it. It's a one short and is set in the early 1900's. So that should explain the weird way they talk. Now I know this fic is really OOC, but for those of you who comment on that, I'd like you to know that it's not your story and that if you want one not so OOC that you should go read someone else's. This is my happy bit of made up fluff and I like it that way. Also, I would like to include that I am not Mrs. Rowling and I could never live up to her greatness. I would like to dedicate this story to my little sister, (Rinstwin…go check out her new Rin/Sesshoumaru fic called One Kiss A Night. It's a really sweet romance fic and I'm sure you Inuyasha fans will love it! So go check it out if you have a chance.) My best friend Megan, (silver slytherin serpent…her fic is a HP fic, a Ron/Hermione romance called Shape of My Heart it's awesome! I helped write some of it.) And my boyfriend Bobby, whom I love more than life itself because he's always there for me. I love him so much and he is my inspiration. I love all three of you and I dedicate this story to in hopes to repay the inspiration you all have brought me.**

**Eternity **

Hermione sat silently in the parlor, her delicate hands folded in her lap. Her parents were in the next room debating, once again, over suitors for their lovely witch daughter's hand. She could hear them screaming at each other about whether it should be Ron or Harry who got the chance to be with her. Her brown eyes watered. What did they care? She didn't want to get married.

In her mind she was screaming that she was twenty-one and could choose if she wanted to marry or not. She didn't want to love anyone. But her well respected parents thought otherwise. Mrs. Granger was a nurturing woman. The beauty in her was apparent, but there were times that her temper made her sharp. She had brown eyes like her daughter but darker hair. Everyone in their family had some kind of dark hair; either black or brown. Hermione's was a beautiful chestnut brown that reached to her middle back.

Her father was a wealthy dentist (her mother was also); always destined to be rich. Money and teeth were all he cared about. He shared only hair color with Hermione and had dark gray eyes that flashed at those wealthier than he. Hermione couldn't stand either of them at the moment. They were treating her like a bargaining chip. Something that they could give away with no thought to what she wanted for her life.

After she had completed her seventh and last year at Hogwarts, she had left platform 9 ¾ she had gone to a college to study to get a healers degree. When she walked in three years later, she was greeted by her maid Maria and rushed into the parlor to discuss some things. Little did she know that they wanted her to marry someone she'd spent almost seven years of her life with? When the news finally crashed through her skull, it was too late to protest.

The door on the far side of the parlor opened, and her parents stepped out flushed, but with no other sign to indicate that they had been yelling at each other but moments ago.

"Your mother and I have something to tell you Hermione." Her father said helping himself to a strawberry tart off the plate on the table. "You are to _decide,_" he spat out the word like it tasted horrible, "whether you should marry Ron or Harry."

"In a week they will be arriving stay here the remainder of the year. By December 31 you are to have chosen. Do you understand young lady?" her mother concluded. Hermione lifted her head and clenched her fists.

"Mother, I do not wish to marry either of them. They're my best friends. I wish to travel the world and heal poor, mistreated house elf's," she hissed.

"There is no need for such actions. You will choose. If you do not," her father said menacingly, "I will choose for you." Hermione flinched at this. Her father would choose the one he thought suitable, and she would be unable to go back if things eventually didn't work out.

"As you wish father, I shall choose. If only to please you, for it will not, rest assured, please me." Hermione stood up and apparated from the room being sure to leave behind a large amount of dust for them to look at.

When she reappeared at the foot of the stairs she started a slow climb to try and ease her mood. She eventually got quite tired of this, and ran up the last set of stairs and down the many hallways to her room. Only once she had locked the door did she feel safe enough to weep into her pillows. "I have my whole life ahead of me. I cannot waste it on love. I'll run away." She said quietly to herself. "They won't miss me." Soon sleep overcame her and she drifted off still murmuring her plan.

The next morning Hermione woke up and stretched. A good night's sleep had done her some good. She had forgotten all about the conversation her parents had had with her the night before. She rang for a maid to fill her tub and sat down to wait. Maria came a few minutes later carrying a warm towel, different smelling soaps and shampoos, and an odd assortment of brushes and combs. Hermione looked at the maid in bewilderment. "Maria, why do I need all of this just to take a bath." She questioned brown eyes intent.

"Well mistress, the young men that were to come in a week have come early and…"

"Early!" Hermione screamed mouth agape. How could they be here early! She had to get away. She made a move for the door, and Maria seeing her, held her back.

"My orders are Miss, to get you ready to meet them in an hour's time." Hermione stopped resisting and followed the maid into the bathroom.

After being primped to the point of no return, Hermione left the bathroom. Another maid that she supposed had been called in a hurry helped her dress in a light blue dress. When she turned to look in the mirror she saw that the dress was cut daringly low. Now was one of those times she regretted being well endowed. "I will not wear this," she said trying to get it off. "Find me something else."

"But miss your mother said for you to wear this one."

"I will not go down in this, change me…please." The maids moved to obey and dressed her in a dark red dress with long sleeves and a high neck line. Hermione slipped a silver brooch into her hair to appease her mother. Then she slipped on her shoes and walked out of the room head held high.

She walked down the stairs and into the parlor only to be helped to her seat by her father. Two young men were sitting in chairs opposite her. One of them was a red haired blue eyed male with a stern mouth. The other was a black haired green eyed male with the same stern mouth but with laughing eyes, and a lightning bolt shaped scar etched into his forehead. Hermione's brow furrowed. These weren't quite the guys she remembered. She sighed. They were both gazing at her. "Good afternoon sirs." She said smiling at both of them. Harry smiled back but Ron continued to stare at her. Then they both spoke.

"Good afternoon Hermione." Hermione leaned back in her chair and the Red haired man spoke.

"Your beauty is overwhelming if I may say so." Hermione smiled. Ron should know that he didn't have to be so formal around her. But then she remembered that her parents were in the room and let the thought flee from her mind.

"You may." Then the next man spoke.

"I agree whole heartedly with Mister Weasley's statement. Yet I wish to add that you are most kind to receive us with such hospitality. I hope we will be able to reacquaint ourselves." Harry looked to be laughing internally. His eyes glittered with mirth, and the corners of his mouth were slightly turned up.

"And I." Hermione said nonchalantly. Then a bell chimed to signal dinner, and they stood to go into the dining hall. Ron came at once to her side and offered her his arm. She took it and was unaware of Harry scowling as he took her mothers arm. They entered the dining hall and Hermione was seated in the middle of the two gentlemen. Dinner started and Ron immediately tried to start up a conversation.

"So Hermione, what have you done for entertainment around here?" Hermione looked up from her roast pheasant and answered him.

"I read Mister Weasley."

"Mister Weasley, please call me Ron dear Hermione we have known each other for quite a long time and I think…," Hermione sniggered behind her hand and replied before he could finish.

"I'd prefer it if I could call you Mister Weasley just now, if you don't mind. I haven't gotten used to your presence yet," his face fell and his expression turned from one of happy to mild anger.

"No, not at all Fair Hermione. If you will excuse me," he stood up and walked out of the room. Hermione turned her attention to Harry. He started and smiled at her.

"Is the food to your enjoyment Mr. Potter?" she said half hoping to annoy him as she had Ron.

"Yes Hermione. Thank you. May I say that every moment in your presence, I find that my heart feels lighter than it has since I last saw you? Seeing as our last meeting was under such horrid circumstances," he finished. She slowly thought back to the last battle, shuddered, and found that she would rather not recall Voldemort's defeat. The losses had been far too great, and her heart panged for the poor beloved friends that had died in it. Startled from her reverie when Harry coughed, she replied.

"Yes…"

"Hermione, I'd like to re-extend my hand of friendship towards you. Your company makes me happy. Would you like to take a walk in the garden after dinner?" Hermione was confused.

"I…"

"Alright then I can't wait to see you there." He took her hand and kissed it. Then he stood up and left also. A tingling remained on her hand and she felt her cheeks flush. Her parents looked her way and raised their glasses. Hermione threw down her napkin and apparated to her room. She burst in and demanded a cloak. Maria handed one to her and she exited the room as quickly as she had come.

Hermione swept downstairs and out the door into the garden. Harry was already there a cloak about his own shoulders. Though not the invisibility one, she thought smiling. He smiled back at her. "Hermione, so wonderful of you to join me. The night is beautiful. Come, take my arm." Hermione did so and felt the tingling again. He continued speaking "Do you know that when I heard that you were back I immediately left in a hurry to see you?"

"I didn't Harry." Hermione said letting go of his arm.

"Well, I did." He said sitting down on a bench. Hermione went over and sat next to him.

"Harry," Hermione paused not knowing at all how to word her question, "you know me. You know I do not want to get married. Why come?" He appeared not phased.

"I never thought about it that way. I had always figured there was some sort of thing between us. I had to find out."

"Oh?" she hoped she wasn't sounding let down.

"We were eighteen the last time we saw each other," he said scratching his chin, "and some things have changed for the better, others not so much. Ron has practically transformed," Hermione sighed, he was right. Ron did seem different.

"Does this information worry you Hermione? It worries me," he said turning to look into her face taking her hands.

"I-I don't know," she said standing up feeling awkward. "I'm afraid I must bid you farewell Mr. … Harry."

"Then good night Hermione, I shall see you in the morning I hope?"

"Yes. Goodnight," she walked inside.

When her bedroom door closed behind her she leaned against it and sighed. _What in the God created world was this strange sensation?_ Maria came out of the bathroom and rushed up to Hermione.

"Oh miss you are very flushed. Would you like a cold cloth?"

"Oh, yes, thank you Maria," Maria curtsied and went to retrieve one. Hermione went over to her bed and sat down one pale hand to her cheek. Maria came back and helped her dress for bed in a clean linen night gown. Then tucked her in, and placed the cloth upon her head telling her stories of when she was a little child, until she was almost asleep. Then she turned off the lights and left the room. Hermione's last thought before she drifted into peaceful slumber was about how handsome Harry had become.

The next morning a light tapping on her door woke her. "Hermione?" she recognized the voice as Ron's. Maria opened the door that connected her room to Hermione's, and walked across the carpets to open the door and shoo Ron away.

"Miss? Sir Ron is requesting your presence at the breakfast table, he wishes to dine with you," Hermione sighed and got out of bed. She walked into the bathroom where the primping process started yet again. When she came out she was dressed in a simple gown with a delicate over robe. It was a light spring green color to go along with the season. Then she sat on her bed while Maria braided unnecessary flowers into her hair with gentle fingers.

Hermione was soon ready and on her way down the stairs. When she got to the bottom, Ron was standing there with a red rose in is outstretched hand. Hermione took it carefully from his fingers and he led her to the terrace where a breakfast had been set out for the two of them. Ron guided Hermione to her seat and the meal proceeded. Ron had become an intelligent man and very charming. He also talked quite a bit more than he used to.

"My dear Hermione," he began, "you look dazzling," he raised his glass to toast her but she put her hand on his and gently pushed down.

"There is no need to toast me Ron. It is pleasing that you think so well of me after so long," he smiled at her showing very white teeth.

"Your modesty is intriguing Lovely Hermione, but how could I ever think less?" Hermione blushed.

"So why did you decide to come here of all places?" she questioned intently hoping to get a more detailed answer.

"I am, as of yet, unwed, and when I heard of your still magnificent beauty I just had to come and see you. The rumors said not only of your outer beauty but the inner one as well. I knew them to be true and I missed you. So I came to tell you that that's what I'm looking for in a wife. I want someone who will please me and bear my children, but who is also kind and intelligent. You are everything I've ever desired and more. But now there is competition for your heart and hand. Tell me Hermione, where do I stand? I shall not sleep peacefully until I know," she answered his question as well as she could.

"It seems Ron that you are very enamored of me, I—I don't know quite how to say this. Ron, I'm not sure where either you or Harry stand as of yet. It has only been but a day. I have many months time in which to find out, I'm sorry but your question will have to go unanswered for some time," he frowned.

"It's quite alright Dearest Hermione," he said putting down his fork, "now I must leave you, for I wish to go into town and see a few friends of mine in Hogsmeade," he picked up her hand and kissed it three times. "Until later," he dropped her hand and left the terrace. Hermione sat still in her seat for quite sometime afterwards, hand to her heart. "There it is again," she said breathing faster than normal, "that feeling. That light flutter in my heart. It frightens me so."

She was soon better though and left the terrace and went to her room where, for the next few weeks, she spent time having her meals with the suitors. A month later she was coming back from breakfast with Ron. When she opened the door she was greeted by a happy Maria. "Miss! Mr. Potter wishes to see you in the stables!" she held up a piece of parchment and a white rose. Hermione glanced at the parchment and dug through her wardrobe for a plain dress and her boots. When she finally found them Maria helped her slip out of the breakfast gown and into the other one. Hermione laced up her boots as quickly as she could.

When she made it to the stable Harry was standing there holding a Chestnut gelding by the reins. She ran up to the horse and put her hand under his nose. He wuffeld her palm and lipped her fingers. Hermione giggled. "He's beautiful Harry. What's his name?"

"That's for you to decide Hermione. I thought you'd like him," he smiled at her.

"Like him, I love him. OH he's gorgeous," Hermione ran over to Harry and gave him a hug. She felt him sigh and felt his arms wrap around her. She tried to pull away but he kept holding her against him, listening to her breathe. Hermione decided that resistance was impossible, so she gave in and leaned against him. Then she heard him murmur "Do you like _me_ Dear Hermione?" Hermione pushed herself off of him and he dropped his arms hurt. She turned from him and faced the horse. Her cheeks were burning and she felt warm.

Harry came up behind her and put his hands on her waist. Hermione spun around still in his grasp. "Who do you think you are! You shouldn't touch people like that. Not without their con-con-consent…," he had leaned down and was gently touching his lips to her neck, and run his hands up and down her sides, caressing her body. She shivered and moaned softly. "Harry please… s—stop!" he lifted his head and smiled at her.

"Ok Hermione, tell me what you thought and I'll stop. Then after, we could go for a quick ride," Hermione looked at him dumbfounded.

"I don't know…I don't know what to say," she stammered. Harry peered at her for a moment then grinned.

"Maybe I can help change your mind," he leaned down again but instead of kissing her on her neck, he tried to timidly kiss her on the lips. Hermione put two fingers on his lips. He pulled away from her. "I'm sorry Harry. I just don't know yet. This all still makes me extremely uncomfortable and...," she couldn't get another word in because Harry then decided to reply.

"I understand. Come on let us go for that ride," Hermione nodded, still trying to catch her breath. He lifted her onto the back of he horse, and then mounted behind her. He put his arms around her and grabbed the reins. Then they were off soaring over the ground. The wind blew Hermione's hair back and she giggled as Harry whispered insane things into her ear.

They eventually stopped and dismounted. They were in one of the gardens now and the gelding was nibbling on some clover the gardener had forgotten. The sun was beginning to set and Harry walked over to stand next to Hermione. "Beautiful isn't it," Hermione said into his ear.

"Not as beautiful as you," Harry pulled her into another hug and tried to kiss her again. But Hermione pushed him away.

"Harry please, I'm not ready for that."

"What are you afraid of Hermione? Falling in love?" he demanded taking one of her hands.

"No, I'm not afraid of _love_," she said defensively.

"Then show me. Let me hold you for a bit. Let me kiss you. Let me show you what it's like to fall in love with someone who utterly adores you. Don't make me cry when you say I don't have a chance. Let me love you Hermione," he grabbed hold of her and kissed her softly on the forehead, nose and cheeks. Then he sought her mouth and kissed her warmly sending shivers up her spine. Hermione gasped as heat rushed through her body making her tingle all over. Her heart was pounding and she moved closer to him letting his hands rest on her lower back, still pressing her closer. He broke the kiss breathing heavily.

"Don't stop," Hermione said. He smiled at her and kissed her again, making her knees buckle.

When at last they stopped, it was dinner. They were sweating and their breath was ragged. They grinned at each other and got off their bench. Harry pulled her into one last hug.

"Good night my dear one," he whispered into her hair.

"Until tomorrow dear Harry," they parted and she went inside, while her beloved returned the newly christened "Clover" to his stall.

These days wore on and on, and each day Hermione fell more in love with Harry. A hasty explanation was given to Ron, and he returned home to find someone who was ready and willing to love him. Then, realizing that the strange emotion she had been feeling was not a bad case of butterflies, Hermione found she was no longer was bothered by that strange feeling in her heart. For she knew now that it was Love, and that she would have Harry's forever.

**A/N: hey thnx for reading. Now go and review or I'll eat you with a spork. So off you go! I hope you liked it! Much luv an peace out! Constructive criticism welcome.**

**-:Meli Lu:- **


End file.
